Daughter of the Sea
by cantthinkofacutepenname
Summary: Follow Adriana hunt as she discovers her role in the world of gods, monsters, demigods and follows her destiny. Nico will play a huge roll in this story. the story is placed after the titan war and the Heroes of Olympus series never happened. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first ever fanfic, ever. I hope I wrote well. I would really appreciate it if you guys give me tell me how my writing was and what I should change. This story is after the second titan war and the TLO never happens. **

**DISCLAMER- I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 1

"Mommy, mommy did you see how all those little fish looked at me?" Adriana hunt asked her mom giggling slightly. Susan hunt looked down at her daughter with warm brown eyes filled with love. "Yes dear. Did you enjoy the trip." Adriana nodded eagerly "specially pos – posi-. " "Poseidon's palace "Susan said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Ya that one. Thank you so much for the birthday present mommy. I loved it. It was the best birthday ever!" "You're welcome honey"

On Olympus

Zeus looked down at the happy mother and daughter. He clutched his lightning bolt and thrust it into the sky in anger and watched as thousands of volts of electricity spread through the sky. He watched as the small girl clung to her mother in fear. "Beware child. You weren't meant to be here" he said as he sent lightning that was sufficient to kill about 50 men directly at the bus. In less than a second all mortals in the bus would be dead including the demigod. As he watched he saw the mother clutching her daughter in fright and just before the lightning killed the puny mortals he saw a thin sheet of salt water form a sphere around her and cover the girl completely. Even before he saw everyone on that bus die he knew that the demigod would survive.

"Please brothers don't kill her. She will be needed in the future she has a role to play and you realize that "a voice sounded from behind Zeus. "Poseidon, you do realize what a threat she is to me don't you. You have two demigod children now and it would pose a threat to me, you know it." "Yes" Poseidon said "but she is important for the future. Do you want to meddle with the fates? " Zeus sighed "I shall spare he for now, but if she, by any chance, does anything to threaten my leadership, that will be the end of her." Poseidon gave a curt nod and disappeared leaving a lingering smell of salt water.

...

"The whole bus has been incinerated. All 30 passengers aboard the bus including the driver have experienced instant death caused by the lightning today. We have received strange reports of a small girl aged 3 who is the lone survivor in the terrible accident. She was completely unharmed with not a scratch on her. This is a huge miracle …." screamed the reporter as the sounds from the wreckage blared behind here.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2

13 years later-

Adriana Hunt examined herself in the mirror. Jet black hair, sparkling sea green eyes and not for the first time wondered who her father was. Her mother had died when she was only three; if that wasn't enough she died on her birthday. Her father had apparently had abandoned her mother long ago. She had obviously inherited her looks from her father. She had seen pictures of her mother, a pretty lady in her early 30's with long blond hair and warm brown eyes. She looked nothing like her mother and wondered for the millionth time if her sixteen years of life would have been different if her father hadn't abandoned them. Maybe, just maybe, both her parents would have survived and she would have had a peaceful and relatively normal life. But, now she was just an orphan from an old orphanage and her chances of having parents were probably crashed as soon as they found out that she had dyslexia and ADHD. After all who wanted a noisy teenager who was dyslexic?

She could probably deal with all that, but strange things kept happening to her. For example, when she was seven, on summer day her orphanage took her to a trip by the ocean. Adriana swore that she saw smiling faces, floating in the water that looked at her. So, she did the natural thing for her, she jumped in. Adriana probably had a gut feeling that the water wouldn't harm her and, curse her ADHD; she had to know who those faces belong to. Maybe her mother….

Then another incident happened when she was 10, Jimmy Peaks was a bully at her orphanage. He was teasing her again for being such a freak, for her dyslexia and ADHD. Adriana couldn't control her temper and the taps in the whole building just burst apart and there was water all over the tiny, grey orphanage.

If that wasn't enough she could see things. They were foggy images, but around four years ago during the volcanic eruption at mount. St. Helens when they were showing pictures of the eruptions on television Adriana could actually see a figure that came out of the volcano. Maybe a head and an arm. An image so terrifying that she knew that as long as she lived she wouldn't forget those images.

Everyone called her a freak, but she accepted long ago that she was different, unique even. Adriana decided she didn't fit in the small, grey, dull orphanage. She was sixteen now, and she might as well go and explore the world. If she left she was pretty sure no one was going to give a damn, in fact the nurses would be quite happy to get rid of another kid. "ya, she decided "no one would care if I left…."


End file.
